


Sleeping Arrangements

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I know I call you ‘kid’, but you aren’t one. This is ridiculous, Luke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://fn-6969.tumblr.com/post/136365034629/plot-bunny-luke-wakes-up-from-a-nightmare-about

Luke fidgets, torn between just going for it and turning away. The choice is take out of his hands when he hears Han sighs. “Did someone die?”

“I’m really sorry, but I had a horrible dream. Can I please sleep here?” The words come out in a rush. Luke feels the burn rising on his face.

Han turns around to regard him. “Look, I know I call you ‘kid’, but you aren’t one. This is ridiculous, Luke.”

Luke swallows down the bitter lump in his throat. Ducking his head, he nods once and turns to leave.

“Hey.” He feels Han’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “I didn’t say no.”

Luke let’s himself be tugged into the cramped bed, folded to fit against the other man. He finds himself tucked into an embrace, cheek pressed to chest.

“Sleep, kid. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” And so he does.


End file.
